writing_and_roleplaying_guildfandomcom-20200213-history
Roleplay Portal/Game of Thrones/The Bastard and his Lady
Incomplete, Rated PG-13 (up for change), Alternate Universe, Non-Canon Characters Foundations AU takes place during 299AC, before The Red Wedding. Skylar is one of Robert Baratheon's Bastards with a member of House Piper and Rhi is the eldest daughter of a member of House Hightower and his wife. Chapter One~ 3pm, The Great Sept of Baelor Skylar: He took tentative steps into the Great Sept of Baelor, his mind buzzing and awake albeit fuzzy. As he entered the monumental sept he looked around for the large statue of the Crone at the very right side of the building. He took several strides towards the statue, taking the full form of the Goddess into him before he collapsed to his knees in front of it and clasped his two hands in prayer. He was never a very pious person but he'd no where else to run to, no one else to talk to about his problems. He'd ran out of ideas of what to do. "Dear Crone, guide me in the correct direction, tell me my reason for being, explain to me my purpose other than being the bastard son of a fat, dead oaf of a king." Rhi: The Lady Rhiannon was kneeling in front of a different statue, not far away. It had a kind smile and loving eyes -- the Mother. Gentle Mother, help my brother's love deliver a healthy baby. Let it be beautiful like her, and not stupid like its father. ''Rhia was glad she only prayed for the safe delivery of a child, unlike her friends, who were praying to the Warrior to keep their brothers safe at war, and the Stranger for their safe passage to the world beyond. She tucked a stray hair that somehow managed to escape the intricate hairstyle she was spotting that day -- Lady Celia's sister, Lilias, had taken a liking to the girl's long hair and had manipulated most of it into plaits of all sorts -- behind her ear. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a man praying to the Crone, his appearance somehow familiar. She must have seen him at Court. With a miniature shrug, Rhia resumed her praying. '''Skylar:' His eyes began to open slowly, his long eyelashes finally maneuvering out of the way of his eyes. He got up off the ground of the Sept and brushed the dust off his breeches before looking back up at the magnificent statue of the Crone that was standing in front of him. He'd never seen one like it. It was beautifully engraved with various words and details and quite honestly was the most mysterious of them all. Apart from the Stranger which Skylar somehow felt himself gravitating towards it and paced towards it, taking in it's dark features. He moved closer to it, even touching the piece of stone that was meant to be the Stranger's cloak. It was then he finally heard and noticed the young lady kneeling to the Mother. He snapped around and took a look at her, she was beautiful as ladies go; long brown hair which was braided into all shapes and eyes that if were open would be as beautiful as...."Ugh what am I thinking...." He thought to himself as he quickly turned back towards the Stranger, his attention wavering. Rhi: A light blush spread on her cheeks; she noticed the young man looking at her from the corner of her eye, but there was little she could do. The Septon was overlooking them, and the Sept of Baelor didn't exactly feel like the best place for socializing. She picked up her skirts and stood up, walking over to the statue of the Crone, next to the Stranger, partially to pray, but there was no denying that it would be a great opportunity to get a better look at whoever the man with the pitch black hair. Skylar: Despite the obvious awkwardness between the two Skylar kept looking at the statue of the stranger not wishing to say anything to the lady and tried to continue minding his own business so he knelt down onto his knees and began to pretend to pray, occasionally keeping one eye open for anyone else entering the Sept. Rhi: The sheer awkwardness of the situation was beginning to take its toll on Rhia, and it was a huge relief when she saw Lady Celia enter the almost empty Sept. The girl made straight for her friend, a smile playing on her lips. "Thank Gods you're here," she said instead of greeting. Celia: The Lady Celia gave a chuckle. "What has fallen on you now, my friend?" Skylar: He realized that perhaps this could be a good time to leave, whilst the lady was distracted with her friend. He got up quickly from his kneeling position and quickly begun to make his way to the door farthest away from her. Celia: While Rhia told her about her awkward encounter with Skylar, Celia saw him trying to make a quick exit. She wouldn't have it; she had an idea about who the man was, and knowing who his friends were, she found it difficult to believe that he would simply find his way next to someone like Rhia, who possessed information both about Tyrells, due to House Hightower's relation with them, and possibly House Moryn, too. Motioning for her friend to follow, she made her way toward him with quick steps. "Excuse me, sir?" she called out. "Do you happen to know the fastest way to name of famous luxury dinner house near one of Littlefinger's brothels?" Skylar: Oh shit... He thought to himself as he spun around to face Celia, he put on a fake thinking face, "I'm not sure, I've never been there before..." He took a look over at Rhi, trying not to give anything away, not like there was anything to give away in the first place. Rhi: Rhia is as confused as she looks. "Celia--?" Celia: Celia cuts her off by squeezing her hand. "Is that so? My apologies, then. I guessed you would know, given your acquaintance with Lord Baelish?" she asked, confident gaze locked on Skylar's. Skylar: He sighed softly before turning again ready to walk out, "Well I'm sorry to have disappointed you then." He then proceeded to leave quite hurriedly. Rhi: '''"Who was that?" Rhi was taken aback at how her friend and this stranger had almost had a battle of wits. Celia led her out of the Sept, using another exit, and explained what she knew about the weird man. Chapter Two~ '''Skylar: As a majority of the women were dancing with their husbands or dining with their 'friends' Skylar had found himself standing on the top balcony of the dining hall. He gazed out across King's Landing and made a silent wish to go home to the Riverlands where he didn't have cunts and bitches surrounding him at all time. He knew that with his status even tedious name calling would never cease but at least at home he was used to it and at least at home he had his cat to keep him company. Rhi: Lady Rhia found her way to the balcony, holding a goblet of Dornish Red. She tripped over her Tyrell-style green gown a few steps in, however, swearing. As soon as she noticed that she didn't drench herself in expensive wine, she sighed in relief. Skylar: Skylar was too spaced out to notice her making her way up the balcony stairs nor to notice her tripping and swearing. He took a quick swig of wine from his chalice and tapped the fingers of his free left hand against his face as if in boredom. Rhi: She walked the rest way up the stairs in silence, but stopped as soon as she saw Skylar. She recognized him from the Sept in an instant. Silently, she covered the distance left between them and leaned against the balcony railing. "Hello." Skylar: He was taken out of his daze by her, "Oh, hello, my lady." He takes another sip from his chalice. Rhi: "We haven't been introduced," she said, acknowledging his greeting with a nod. Something about this man, she didn't know exactly what, intrigued Rhia, and she was determined to find out more, despite Celia's warning that he might be one of Littlefinger's spies. Skylar: He took a glance up at her, his finger tapping getting gradually slower. "My name's Skylar....and yours? If I may ask...." Rhi: "Lady Rhiannon," she answered, quickly, without even thinking about it, as she'd been taught ever since she could remember herself. "Rhia... Call me Rhia." Skylar: He set the chalice up on the ledge before turning so that his back was against the railing and groaned as he heard laughing and joking going on during the feast. "I miss home..." Rhi: Her brows furrowing in confusion, Rhia took a sip of wine. "And where is that?" Skylar: He begun to start fidgeting with iron bars, "The Riverlands....how about you?" Rhi: A nostalgic smile lifted her lips. "Oldtown." Skylar: He managed to nod thoughtfully. "I've never been there, what's it like?" Rhi: Running her fingers through a strand of hair, the young woman tilted her head upward, glancing at the stars above them. She could make out a few constellations, and it reminded her of spending time with some of her friends, students at the Citadel, stargazing. "It's...Busy. There's always people there, but it's nothing like King's Landing, it's much less hectic. Almost all of it was built in stone, and one can easily get lost, because it's a labyrinth, with alleys, and cannals, and rivers..." She trailed off, the smile on her lips much more prominent. "I'm sorry, I'm blabbering." Category:Active Game of Thrones Roleplays Category:NickiWilliams Category:TheWondefulMaskedMadame Category:Alternative Universe